From Hatred to Friendship
by Sweet Tsubaki
Summary: bah c'est une histoire que j'ai commencé y a belle lurette, hmm c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille de Serpentard qui de sa 5ème année à sa Septième, et sa fraternisation avec le gang des Maraudeurs...Je sais, scénario class..S.B/OC J.P/L.E R.L/OC
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (exceptés Lina et Ariane Mlyra)

Genre : Humour/Romance/Aventure/Fantastique

Donc c'est l'histoire de Lina, J'ai retrouvé cette histoire sur mon ordi (ok l'ancien ordi de ma mère) et je me suis dit que ce serai pas mal de la est d'origine (à part certaines mises à jour...pas dans ce chapitre mais dans les autres.

Je vais poster les 3 premiers chapitres et Si au bout d'une semaine je n'ai pas de review, je l'effacerai...

**From Hatred To Friendship**

_Introduction_

_Dimanche 15 avril 1976_

Bonjour je m'appelle Lina White-Inverse je suis en cinquième année à Serpentard dans le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai 16 ans. Je mesure 1m70, je suis brune avec des cheveux ondulés jusqu'au bas du dos et j'ai les yeux bleu turquoise (virant un peu sur le gris quand je suis triste, sur le violet quand je suis en colère et magnifique quand je suis heureuse on dirait qu'ils rayonnent même si mon frère est le seul a l'avoir jamais vu car en général mon visage arbore un masque de froideur si intense qu'à côté, un iceberg semblerait fondre). Je suis assez fine, et heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas un canon de beauté. Nous sommes en vacances et je dois malheureusement rester au collège avec Lupin, Black, Potter, Evans et Mlyra (une amie d'Evans); il ya aussi deux ou trois serdaigle ainsi que quatre pouffsoufle mais leurs têtes ne me disent rien…

Bon je vais vous expliquer certaines chose; a Poudlard il y a quatres maisons, serpentard la maison des sangs purs comme les Black, les Malfoy ou les White (bien qu'il y en ai beaucoup d'autre) et des rusés (pour certain). Puis les serdaigle celle où vont ceux qui aiment travailler (si, si ça existe). Ensuite vient poufsouffle la maison des loyaux (pffff). Et en fin les Griffondor ceux qui sont (soi-disant) les plus courageux, il s'agit de la maison ennemie de serpentard c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de passer 15 jour avec les 3 cités ci-dessus. Tu me demandes, pourquoi un black n'est pas à Serpentard mais à Griffondor ? Et bien tout simplement car comme disent la plupart des serpentard, "cet idiot s'entiche des _sang de bourbe_" (=sorciers de famille moldue) (j'aime pas ce mot, c'est vrai quoi c'est horrible de traiter les gens comme ça juste parce qu'ils sont différents…) et nous nous haïssons mutuellement même si je n'irai pas jusqu'à être partisane de Voldemort comme tous les autres Serpentards et comme mes parents qui voudraient que je devienne mangemorte comme eux.

D'ailleurs ils m'on fiancée, dans un an j'atteindrai ma majorité et je me marierai avec Jin Lineann (rien qu'écrire ce nom me donne envie de vomir) donc physiquement il fait à peu près 1m80, blond aux yeux bleu, assez musclé mais pas baraqué, il est assez mignon dans son genre (il est 4eme du classement du "plus beau mec de Poudlard" de la plupart des filles du collège) mais il est **très **collant. Je le hais. J'ai donc décidé qu'il était hors de question que je l'épouse. Je sais pas comment mais j'empêcherai ce mariage… NAH. Je n'ai pas ce qu'on peut appeler des amis en fait ce sont surtout des connaissances…Je ne m'en plains pas, ça m'évite d'avoir des crétins collés à mes basques cherchant à connaître ma vie privée… Ma seule amie était une moldue… seulement lorsque je lui ai dit la vérité sur ma famille, elle m'a traitée de monstre et ma lancé des cailloux dessus… enfin ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, cela s'est passé juste avant que je rentre à poudlard… alors quand j'étais dans le train et que je suis tombée sur bellatrix black qui m'a parlé des maisons et comme j'étais encore blessée de la réaction de mon amie, je n'étais en rien disposée à aller à Gryffondor, les courageux amis des moldu, je n'avais pas la tête à travailler, donc pas de serdaigle, quant à poufsouffle, le résultat de ma loyauté envers mon amie me fit tellement de mal que…enfin y restait plus que serpentard et de toute façon je ne voulais pas décevoir mes parents.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi

Alors dans ce chap, j'ai fais une petite mise à jour en parlant d'un bouquin de Pierre Bottero (bon je l'ai faite l'année dernière cette mise à jour)

_Chapitre 1_

Mardi 17 Avril

En ce mardi 17 avril, je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs, après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque dans l'espoir que les maraudeurs n'y soient pas (étant donné qu'ils évitaient cette pièce du château comme la peste, ceci avait beaucoup de chance de se réaliser) et que je puisse finir les nombreux devoirs que nous ont donnés les professeurs.

Oh, bien sur j'aurai pu le faire dans ma salle commune ou mon dortoir, aucun Serpentard n'étant resté à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais la salle commune est froide, et, pour dire la vérité, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je préfère, et de loin, celle de Pouffsoufle, beaucoup plus accueillante. Oui j'y suis déjà allée, Lily Evans la préfète, me l'a montrée il y a deux ou trois ans. Cette fille est étrange…

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, je me dirigeai vers les rayons de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et choisis un livre concernant toutes les transformations dues à une malédiction. Ceci fait j'allai vers une table proche d'une des nombreuses fenêtres et entreprit de sortir le troisième parchemin de mon devoir afin de le terminer. Deux heures plus tard, j'avais presque terminé tous mes devoirs et il ne me manquait plus que la métamorphose à finir. Je pris donc trois ou quatre livres dans les rayons et repris le chemin de ma table lorsque je vis Evans entrer dans la bibliothèque, elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, surement une Serdaigle. je ne rechigna pas lorsqu'elle s'assis près de moi, je m'y suis habituée, Evans est la seule personne à s'approcher de moi sans en avoir peur, et qui n'essaye pas de se battre avec moi… quand je disais qu'elle était bizarre ce n'est pas pour rien !

Je relevai la tête pour prendre ma plume, mais je suspendis mon geste pendant un millième de seconde lorsque je vis que la personne accompagnant Evans étaient en fait trois et qu'ils n'étaient autre que Potter, Lupin et Black. Lupin ne semblait pas dérangé outre mesure, fréquentant la bibliothèque plus souvent que les deux autres (ce qui, en soi, n'était pas bien difficile), il savait sûrement que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Potter et Black en revanche semblaient sur le point de me sauter au cou ; tout ceci n'ayant duré qu'un millième de secondes, je ne suis pas sure qu'ils aient remarqué que j'avais levé les yeux vers eux, enfin excepté Lupin, m'enfin lui c'est normal, j'ai découvert il y a trois que c'était un loup garou et que les trois gugus qui l'accompagnaient lors de ses transformations ne sont autre que Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Je replonge donc dans mon devoir faisant semblant de ne rien avoir vu, tandis que Lupin me regarde étonné…

Surement parce que d'habitude j'aurais sauté au cou de Black dès qu'il serai arrivé dans mon champs de vision…Pour l'étrangler je veux dire pas pour le serrer contre moi c'est écœurant…je ne pourrais pas serrer une endive contre moi ! Mais c'est les vacances et, j'ai beau le détester – oui en fait il a beau être à gryffondor lui et Potter sont d'une arrogance ! à tel point qu'il s'amuse à martyriser les autres…- je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à me disputer avec lui pendant ces jours de congés longuement attendus.

Enfin j'ai finit mon devoir au bout d'une heure, croyez moi c'est très dur lorsque vous avez les regards assassins de deux des mecs les plus dangereux de l'école ! Je me lève donc, les ignorants totalement, comme si, ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Une fois sortie, je poussai un soupir : ils ne m'avaient pas suivit, mais… Je me demande ce qu'Evans pouvait faire avec eux, elle dit toujours qu'elle les déteste…

M'enfin bon ce n'est pas mon problème… Je me dirigeai donc vers ma salle commune. Une fois les cachots traversés, j'arrivai devant l'entrée, donnait mon mot de passe et rentrai dans mon dortoir.

Une fois mes affaires posées, je me jetai sur mon lit et m'endormais comme une pierre, après tous je m'étais réveillée à quatre heure ce matin, alors à présent qu'il était près de 11h00, la fatigue me retomba dessus d'un coup.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je passai quelques minutes à somnoler, avant de regarder mon réveil. Je fis presque un bond dans mon lit lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, l'information de l'heure atteignit enfin mon cerveau. 15h26. J'avais dormi 4h. Mais le pire de tout… J'avais loupé le déjeuner ! Je me levai d'un coup, mais ayant légèrement oublié que j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes, je me cognais contre tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur ma route.

10 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant le tableau menant à la cuisine. La poire chatouillée et le tableau bougé, j'entrai dans l'antre des merveilles. Malheureusement pour moi, il y avait là Black et Lupin. Black fit mine d'être surpris et me demanda ce que je faisais là. Je me doutais bien qu'il disait ça pour introduire une vanne, mais répondis quand même :

"A ton avis ? Il est évident que je suis venue ici car je pensai rencontrer le père noël !

-Eh je ne disais ça que parce que je ne t'avais pas vue au déjeuné et je pensais que tu t'étais enfin imposée une diète, parce que t'en as vraiment besoin."

Je ne répondis pas et lorsque les elfes arrivèrent pour me demander ce que je voulais manger, je leur dis que je voulais une tchouchouka en entrée, suivit par du gratin d'aubergine accompagné par un rosé et en dessert une tropezienne. Je leur demandai de me les apporter dans mon dortoir. Lorsque je me tournai vers la sortie, je vis le regard atterré de Black et le sourire amusé de Lupin. Black devait être étonné car ce que j'avais commandé était assez calorique (je ne crois pas qu'il connut ces plats méditerranéens mais rien qu'aux noms il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun point de plats courant dans les régimes…surtout la tropezienne). Je répondis donc à son interrogation muette :

"Bah quoi si je n'ai pas mangé à midi c'est que je dormais et maintenant j'ai extrêmement faim ; de plus je suis loin d'avoir assez de gras dans le sang pour risquer de boucher l'une de mes artères. Si je dois penser à faire un régime, ce sera à ce moment là, ou lorsque je m'en approcherai."

Et je partis sans un mot de plus en les plantant là. Lorsque je me tournai vers le tableau pour sortir, je remarquai que Mlyra et Evans se trouvaient là me regardant étrangement. Je haussai un sourcil et Evans ayant compris ma question muette me répondit :

"Comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisse le père noël ?"

Je rougis légèrement, et heureusement personne ne sembla le remarquer. Je me giflai mentalement en me souvenant que le père noël n'existait que chez les moldus. Je décidai donc de les ignorer et sortit de la cuisine sans dire mot. Une fois le tableau refermé, je me mis à courir en direction des cachots. Et arrivée dans mon dortoir, je me jetai sur mon lit et enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller, manquant de m'étouffer durant le processus.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vis une elfe se diriger vers moi avec mon repas. Alors qu'elle repartait, je lui demandai si elle voulait bien rester avec moi pour me tenir compagnie et discuter un peu pendant que je mangeai. A ma grande surprise elle accepta. Nous passâmes beaucoup de temps à parler, bien plus que le temps de finir mon repas, si bien qu'elle ne repartit que vers 19h00, ramenant mon plateau avec elle. Elle s'appelait Inya. Elle m'étonna grandement, car elle possédait un esprit de liberté assez développé : bien qu'elle travailla aux cuisines, elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle voulait. Son maître était mort peu après qu'elle ait commencé à le servir, n'ayant pas de famille, celui-ci écrit dans son testament qu'il voulait que Dumbledore de la prenne dans ses cuisines. Cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'elle était ici. Je me couchai sur mon lit et observai le plafond. Une bonne demi-heure après qu'elle fut partie, je me rendis dans la grande salle pour diner. Comme nous n'étions que treize élèves et six professeurs, quatre tables furent enlevées et ne restait qu'une seule, au milieu de la salle où tous mangeaient ensemble. Lorsque j'arrivai, il ne restait qu'une place de libre, en face de Lupin et entre Potter et le professeur Dumbledore.

Alors que je me demandai ce que j'allai bien pouvoir choisir, ce dernier se tourna vers moi et me tendant un plat de beignets d'aubergines aux épinards, me fit un clin d'œil en disant :

"Quelqu'un m'a demandé il ya une vingtaine de minutes si elle pouvait les rajouter en disant qu'un élève semblait les adorer. J'ai demandé à tous les élèves ici présents mais il semblerait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne les adore je pense donc qu'il s'agit de vous."

Je rougis légèrement sous le regard des personnes attablées, mais heureusement personne ne sembla le remarquer excepter Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore ; ce qui en soi n'était pas très étonnant. Oui j'ai toujours été très timide. Après quelques secondes d'embarras, je remerciai le professeur d'un hochement de tête et pris le plat j'en versai le contenu dans mon assiette sous le regard consterné de la plupart des individus se trouvant à table, en remerciant Inya de me les avoir préparé. Le reste du repas se passa sans autres évènements notables. J'ignorai tout le monde et tout le monde m'ignorai. Une fois ledit repas terminé, je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir. Je pris le livre sur ma table de chevet il était en français, comme la plupart de mes livres… je sais vous devez penser que j'ai des lubies étranges, mais il se trouve que mes livres sont des romans moldus alors si mes camarades de chambrée devaient apprendre que j'en lis ce serait horrible. J'ai donc choisis d'apprendre la langue d'un pays où beaucoup de livres étaient traduits, ou écrits et dont la difficulté d'apprentissage était très dure, assez pour décourager énormément de gens, de l'apprendre. J'ai donc en plus des livres en Français, des livres en Italiens, en russe et pour m'amuser, des livres en japonais. Celui-ci est un roman d'Heroic-Fantasy : Ellana, de Pierre Bottero. J'aime énormément ce personnage, en fait déjà dans les trilogies d'Ewilan je l'avais adorée, mais depuis qu'il à sortit cette série uniquement sur elle je l'adore encore plus bon le troisième tome est pas encore sorti mais je suis sure que je vais l'adorer ! En fait pour vous Expliquer Ellana est une jeune femme Libre. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle est intelligente, et dirige sa vie comme elle l'entend, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui la poussa à rejoindre les Marchombres. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle je l'adore, c'est que je l'envie. Enfin bon, là elle vient de rencontrer celui qui fut le maître de sa mère…au moins maintenant on sait qu'elle a ça dans le sang !

Je lis pendant une ou deux heures, puis, sentant mes paupières s'alourdir, je regardai le numéro de ma page puis fermai le livre pour le poser sur ma table de chevait et dès que je posais ma tête sur la taie d'oreiller, je m'endormais.


	3. Chapter 3

Marchi ...désolée pour le retard...en fait j'ais certaine de l'avoir posté ... DISOULEEEEE

Réponse aux Reviews :

nini : vivi je continuerai à la publier, il ya juste quelques chapitres qu'il faut que je retrouve (environ 5 en tout, éparpillés tout au long de l'histoire...il me semble qu'il y a les chapitres 3, 8 et je me souviens plus des autres -je suis sure du 3 parce qu'à la base je voulais le poster en même temps que celui-ci pour me faire pardonner.)

Suzblack : Vi en fait à cette époque je n'avais lu que deux fictions sur Harry Potter et une seule qui était sur l'époque des maraudeurs (et c'était un oneshot sur Molly Weasley). Donc ça me paressai une bonne idée, en plus j'étais (et je suis toujours) une fan de Slayers d'ouù le Lina Inverse auquel j'ai ajouté le White... Je trouvai que le Inverse et le White allaient bien ensemble sachant qu'elle s'oppose à Black...ça me paressait une bonne idée (et dire que je n'avais que 10 ans quand je l'ai écrite XD). Je n'ai commencé à lire des fic HP que récemment et j'ai vu à ce moment là le nombre de gens qui avaient postés des histoires semblables...donc je me suis dis une de plus ou une de moins ^_°! Pour ce qui est des relations entre Sirius et Lina...et bien comme tu vas le voir elles sont très pacifiques -à peine ironique...lol- enfintu verras. Et pour le reste j'ai déjà répondu quelques lignes plus haut.

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est Lina

_Chapitre 2_

Mercredi 18 avril

Nous étions aujourd'hui le mercredi 18 avril et je dois avouer que cette journée fut particulièrement étonnante. Ma matinée se déroulait comme le jour précédent, petit déjeuner puis bibliothèque, seulement alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de réviser ma métamorphose pour mes BUSES, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de moi, pensant que c'était Evans, je ne relevais pas la tête et continuait à lire les différentes propriétés des choux de Bruxelles dans les potions (j'ai été très étonnée lorsque j'appris qu'ils ne servaient pas à confectionner des poisons). Lorsque le livre fut fini, et que les informations qui m'intéressaient furent recopiées sur un parchemin et que je me levai pour le reposer sur son étagère, je remarquai que la personne qui s'était assise en face de moi, n'était autre que Lupin. Il était en train de lire un livre, au bout d'une seconde et demi à le fixer bouche bée –c'est vrai quoi, un maraudeur qui s'assit à côté de moi volontairement sans chercher à m'étrangler…-, je me repris et fis comme s'il n'existait pas, pour me retourner vers les rayons et faire ce pour quoi je m'étais levée. Je revins cinq minutes plus tard, avec un livre sur la métamorphose et me rassis l'ignorant, de nouveau, complètement. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, j'essayai de l'ignorer, et à mon grand étonnement je réussi à tenir presque cinq minutes, puis je relevai la tête, le regardai droit dans les yeux et je lui demandai "gentiment", ou en tous cas de ma voix la plus douce possible :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi me fixes-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?"

Lupin me regarda étrangement puis me dit avec un léger sourire :

"C'est juste que je venais de me souvenir que tu n'avais pas répondu à la question de Lily hier.

-Hum… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentais-je, car même si je savais de quoi il en retournait, je réfléchissais le plus vite possible pour trouver une échappatoire.

-Tu sais dans la cuisine avec l'histoire du père noël, me répondit-il, je voyais bien qu'il avait remarqué mon manège, er cela m'énerva énormément m'empêchant de bien réfléchir, je repris donc la parole,

-Eh bien quelqu'un m'en à parler quand j'étais petite."

Génial…je crois que c'est la pire excuse que j'ai donnée…eh mais le pire c'est que j'ais pas menti ! Ouah je m'étonne moi-même. Lupin, quant à lui me regarda, sceptique, mais ne rajouta rien sur ce sujet…du moins pas directement. Il reprit donc au bout de quelques secondes :

"Il n'empêche tu es bizarre depuis le début des vacances"

Je relevai la tête vers lui, surprise. Cela devait être vraiment visible, vu qu'il continua :

"bah hier par exemple, on était à la bibliothèque à côté de toi, et tu n'as pas fait comme si tu allais être malade ou autre, ou quand on était dans la cuisine, tu n'as répondu à Sirius que lorsque tu y étais obligé et tu n'as pas lancé une seule vanne. Tu n'as même pas traité Lily de…, il hésita à dire ce nom, et quand il le fit je sentis du dégout dans sa voix,…sang de bourbe."

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, Je failli exploser, mais me retint, bien que lorsque je lui répondis, mon regard noir et la colère que l'on sentait poindre dans ma voix au moment de répondre à sa dernière interrogation dut l'informer de ce que je ressentais :

"Si je n'ai pas asticoté Black, c'est parce que je préfère être le plus loin de lui que possible, si je me dispute avec lui la plupart du temps c'est uniquement parce que si je ne le fait pas, les autres vont penser que je me dégonfle et c'est sur moi qu'ils vont lancer des doloris, de plus cela me permet de m'entrainer. Si je ne me suis pas barrée, c'est juste que j'avais la flemme. Quant à Evans, je te signalerai que je n'ai jamais traité personne de sang de bourbe !"

Sur ce, je remarquai que durant ma tirade, je m'étais levée et donc me rassis tranquillement, légèrement calmée, sous le regard souriant de Lupin, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui me regardait bizarrement…Mince! Je lui ai pratiquement tout dévoilé…comment il fait? J'ai réussi à échappé aux investigations de je ne sais combien de personnes, dont Black et Potter, et lui en moins de 5 minutes il arrive à me faire dire ce qu'il veut…je suis maudite….

Je haussai un sourcil, et pour seule réponse, il rangea son livre et se leva. Je me replongeai dans mon livre et entendit la phrase qu'il murmura alors qu'il s'en allait :

"Je savais bien que tu cachais ton jeu."

Je restai quelques minutes sans bouger, hagarde. Puis je finis par me reprendre et lorsque Lily…euh Evans, entra dans la bibliothèque, je me replongeai dans mon livre. Ou du moins j'essayai. La conversation avec le loup garou du collège m'avait, comment dire…plus touché que je ne l'aurai cru. Beaucoup Plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par "je SAVAIS bien que tu cachais ton jeu"… mon dieu, même si je ne crois pas en vous, je vous en supplie faites qu'il ne dise à personne que je suis presque gentille. A ce moment là, je vis qu'Evans me regardais comme si je faisais quelque chose d'étrange… je ne pense pourtant pas avoir fais autre chose que faire semblant de lire. Comme si elle avait compris ma question, elle pointa mon livre du doigt et je remarquai que je l'avais pris à l'envers…Oups…En ce moment je me demandai si j'allai continuer à faire des bourdes comme ça dans la journée où si - et je l'espérais de tout mon cœur – celle-ci était la dernière. Heureusement pour moi, Evans ne dit rien dessus et plongea dans un livre sur l'étude des moldus…S'il y a bien une chose que je ne comprenais pas chez elle –ok y en a plein des choses que je n'ai jamais compris chez elle- c'est qu'elle étudiait les moldus alors que sa famille en était pleine…Ca ne lui servait à rien….

Je décidai de sortir de la bibliothèque pour… je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire, mais j'allais le faire, aussi me dirigeai-je vers la bibliothécaire afin d'emprunter le livre de métamorphose que je « lisais » depuis tout à l'heure.

Je sortis, enfin de la bibliothèque une demi-heure plus tard, demi-heure que Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait mis à profit pour me rappeler que le livre que je voulais emprunter ne faisais pas partie de ceux empruntables, ainsi qu'un rappel de quelques points du règlement intérieur de l'école…un rappel sur l'inempruntabilité (ce mot n'existe pas…et alors !) de ce livre aurait été suffisant ! DONC après cette demi-heure d'ennui pur et dur, ainsi que de somnolence, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines, afin de me prendre un petit plat et ainsi éviter la grande salle et les rares sorciers restés à Poudlard.

Arrivée dans les cuisines, je demandai aux elfes s'ils pouvaient amener dans ma chambre un Burger Charolais (je voulais savoir s'ils connaissaient cette recette…et le pire c'est qu'ils la connaissaient ! J'étais allée dans ce resto…Buffalo Grill je crois…avec mon frère lors d'une petite escapade quand on avait respectivement 6 et 9 ans, pendant que nos parents allaient voir des Amis à eux à Paris), des épinards, ainsi qu'un peu de Roqueford avec du pain (oui ma famille m'a donné des habitudes alimentaires plutôt….Françaises, soi-disant que c'était plus distingué…en tous cas une chose est sure, c'est dix fois meilleur).

C'est ainsi que je retournai dans mon antre pour manger un délicieux petit repas tout en lisant Ellana.

Deux heures plus tard alors que je venais de finir ce magnifique livre, je vis une magnifique chouette hulotte frapper au carreau de ma fenêtre. Je me précipitai donc vers celle-ci pour laisser entrer la chouette. Cette dernière se posa sur mon lit. Une fois que je fus installée à côté d'elle, je détachais l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte au moment où une deuxième chouette entrait par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Après avoir décroché la lettre qu'apportait la deuxième chouette, e regardai le nom des expéditeurs des deux lettres. La première venait de ma mère, Ô joie, et la deuxième de mon frère…YEAH!! Je décidai donc d'ouvrir la lettre venant de ma génitrice en premier –comme on dit mieux vaut avoir la mauvaise nouvelle en premier, pour se réconforter ensuite avec la bonne- je restais pétrifiée sur place :

_Ma chère fille_

_Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'informer que dans quelques mois…tu seras mariée ! ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir te rendre utile, puisqu'à ce moment la tu pourras recevoir La marque !_

_Tu pourras ainsi laver l'affront que nous a fait ton frère en ne venant pas le jour de l'apposition de La marque. _

_En espérant que tu ne fasses rien de stupide d'ici là._

_Ta mère_

Et après ça elle avait osé signer "ta mère" ! Mais comment pouvait-elle me faire ça? Je me jetais instantanément sur la lettre que m'avait envoyé mon frère :

_Yo Lina-chwan _

_As-tu reçu la lettre de notre chèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère (moi ironique ?) moman ? Si tu ne l'as pas encore reçu alors ne continue pas plus loin et attends, une fois que tu l'auras lue reviens voir ma lettre ! _

_C'est __**très**__ important._

_Si tu lis maintenant c'est que tu l'as reçue…Ca va ? Quelle question, bien sur que non que je suis bête parfois mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter ^^' Alors j'ai demandé à Dumby si je pouvais venir, et il a accepté… à titre exceptionnel, donc personne ne saura que je suis venu te voir… Je m'en voulais un peu de lui demander ça après qu'il ai accepté de me cacher pour que notre adorable famille ne me torture pas…tu auras plus de précisions après._

_BIRRRRRRRRRRRROUS le nem_

_Ton frère adoré et responsable_

Ton frère adoré et responsable…aucun doute c'est bien mon frère qui a écrit cette lettre…et il va venir ? Depuis quand Dumby autorise-t-il les visites ? aaaah vi y a marqué à titre exceptionnel. ET JE LUI AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER "NEM" ! ! je sais que je les ai toujours adorés mais Ani-ue aurait quand même put éviter. Ooh je ne l'avais pas dis, mais j'ai également appris le japonais, et quelques mots font à présent partie permanente de mon vocabulaire, en l'occurrence, Ani-ue veut dire grand frère, d'une façon plutôt bourgeoise ; de même la particule Chwan qu'il a mis après mon prénom est une façon "attentionée", attestant de la proximité entre deux personnes, de dire chan (qui est une particule donnée aux filles). Après avoir lu ces deux lettres, j'étais partagée entre l'effroi et la joie, et sans que je m'en rende compte, je basculai sur le côté, et commençai à dormir.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, en me disant que j'avais du être un ours dans une ancienne vie, vu que je passai mon temps à dormir. Il était environ 16h et je décidai d'aérer un peu mon cerveau en me promenant dans le parc.

Après avoir bu un bon verre d'eau, je sortais des cachots et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je jetais des regards alentours, pour vérifier que Jyuusei, mon arbre, était libre, et comme il l'était, je me rendis vers lui. Pour que vous compreniez mieux, laissez-moi vous expliquer que Jyuusei est un saule pleureur assez vieux, situé près du lac, en fait à droite du lac. Je l'appelle Jyuusei, et je dis que c'est mon arbre parce que j'adore monter dans ses branches et que dès qu'il m'est possible de le faire, je monte dans ses branches. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à 3 mètres du sol en ce mercredi ensoleillé et que je regardai la forêt interdite, le regard vide, perdue dans mes pensées, des pensées telles que :"Mais à quoi pensent donc mes parents", "Est-ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas adopté baka onii-chan et moi", "qu'est-ce qu'il y aura au menu ce soir" ou encore "quel livre vais-je bien pouvoir lire", ect… D'ailleurs pour info baka onii-chan signifie crétin de grand frère. En tous cas j'étais tellement à l'ouest que je ne remarquai pas 3 formes sortir de la forêt. En fait je ne les remarquai que lorsque l'un d'eux se mangea le tronc de Jyuusei –et franchement faut le faire pour se prendre le tronc d'un arbre aussi large qu'une patte de mammouth ! Lorsque j'entendis le bruit produit par cette malencontreuse rencontre, je me penchais légèrement pour voir qui avait pu le causer, et c'est alors que je vis la Chose en train de se masser le nez, accompagné de deux de ses amis, Lupin et Potter…Ô joie -_-. Comme ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir vue, je décidais de rester tranquillement là où j'étais, de les ignorer –à nouveau- et de me replonger dans la contemplation de la forêt interdite.

Je passais plusieurs minutes à essayer de me concentrer, mais les rires des trucs en bas m'empêchaient de me concentrer, aussi finis-je par me mettre en position du cochon pendu, mon visage arrivant juste en face de celui de Black qui, sous la surprise, recula de quelques pas en criant, les yeux grands ouverts et légèrement haletant. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire moqueur de s'afficher sur mon visage lorsque nos regards se croisèrent tandis que son regard à lui m'aurait tuée sur place s'il avait pu. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Potter s'empêcher de rire par fierté –bah vi comprenez le quelqu'un comme moi qui réussi à le faire marrer sans que je ne sois la victime d'une blague ou d'une moquerie quelconque- tandis que Lupin, lui, riait à gorge déployée…enfin en beaucoup plus discret. Je me serai bien attardée sur cette scène, mais je devais faire ce pourquoi j'avais cramé ma "couverture", aussi commençai-je :

"Vous pourriez vous taire ? J'essaye de me concentrer moi !

-Te concentrer à quoi ?, répliqua Black, A chercher ton cerveau ?

- Haha bravo Black, c'était presque pertinent…ou du moins ça l'aurait été si ça n'avait pas été du niveau d'un gosse de 8 ans, rétorquai-je tout en voyant les voyant, lui et son meilleur ami bouillonner de rage…vi Potter réussi à se sentir concerner par quelque chose auquel il n'a pas pris part…ça m'a surprise moi aussi la première fois… au même moment je voyais Lupin soupirer et murmurer dans sa barbe une phrase contenant les mots "désespérants", "immaturité" et "grave". Je crois qu'il parlait de Black et Moi…ah vi et Potter.

Raah j'ai envie de dormir je veux rentrer me coucher…rooh pourquoi j'ai pas eu envie plus tôt comme ça je serai rentrée et je ne les aurai pas croisé…enfin ma vie serai tellement plus simple ! ! Seulement si je battais en retraite à cet instant, ils auraient gagné et ça je ne pouvais pas le permettre ! Ainsi, alors que je desserrai mes jambes de l'arbre et retombai à terre en faisant une pirouette avant de me réceptionner presque parfaitement –oui j'avais légèrement penché vers la gauche durant ma réception. Black me regarda avec un regard encore plus noir que précédemment…de ses yeux noirs profonds dans lesquels j'aurai largement pus me plonger…Bah quoi le fait que je le déteste ne veut pas dire que je sois aveugle au fait qu'il soit canon. BREF il me lança un deuxième regard noir avant de dire :

-C'est étrange de ta part de dire ça vu que tu passe ton temps avec des gens qui ont moins de QI que des moules…pas que tu sois plus délurée.

-Le fait que j'ai un QI de moule signifie quand même qu'il est existant, ce qui est toujours mieux que d'en être dépourvue."

Ils restèrent sans voix devant ma magnifique riposte –moi me vanter ? Naaaan !- Aussi, c'est avec un sourire scotché sur mes lèvres que je me dirigeais vers le château pour me rendormir et profiter de mes vacances pour faire le plein de sommeil avant le recommençage des cours.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vala Reviews Please !!!!!


	4. Chapter 3 m'étais trompée pour le n2

Coucou tout le monde, désolée je viens de rentrer de vacances (et accessoirement de retrouver ce chapitre), dans un trou paumé sans moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur (pas de téléphone, de net, ou de télé y avait que la poste). donc j'ai retrouvé le chapitre 3 et j'ai corrigé certaines fautes. le Chapitre 4 arrivera dans un ou deux jours, je préfère refaire quelques reléctures (c'est qu'il date quand même ^^)

Réponse aux reviews :

FaFii : Merci, pour te dire la vérité ma mère m'avais beaucoup inspiré pour ce personnage (enfin surtout pour son humour et son gout de la lecture). Pour ce qui est des sorties de chapitres, normalement elles devraient devenir régulières à partir du chapitre 18 (ou dans ces zones là); à cause des chapitres éparpillés un peu partout (sur les différents ordis qu'a eu mon père par exemple, donc quand je serai chez lui faudra que je regarde dans toutes ses sauvegardes, ect...) mais je devrais en mettre deux à la suite s'il y a un trop grand délais entre deux chapitres (bien que cette fois-ci, exceptionnellement, le deuxième n'arrivera que dans un ou deux jours)

Eronoel : Merci à toi aussi, en fait quand ma mère avait lu la première fois, elle m'avais conseillé d'expliquer les termes (principalement parce qu'elle n'y comprenait rien bien sur XD), et au bout de trois chapitre j'en avais pris l'habitude.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (exceptés Lina et Ariane Mlyra), ainsi que les livres de Terry Pratchett *___*, que j'ai mis à la place d'un autre livre (sur l'égypte celui là, c'était la série Amenophis de Violène Vanoyeke, que je conseille à ceux qui aiment les romans historiques)

**Genre **: Humour/Romance/Aventure/Fantastique

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeudi 19 avril

Je me réveillai ce jour-là vers 11h00, mais ce qui me frappa le plus en me réveillant ne fut pas l'heure tardive, mais le fait qu'il était presque midi et que j'avais loupé le repas le plus important de la journée ! ! Comment ça je ne pense qu'avec mon estomac ! C'est pas vrai…enfin peut-être un peu...EN TOUS CAS je pense moi !...et je parle toute seule aussi mais c'est un détail -_-…

Enfin, après une vingtaine de minute à débattre avec moi-même, je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la cuisine - y a plus de doute, avec tout ce que je dors j'aurai pu être une marmotte dans mon autre vie, mais le temps que je passe en cuisine me fait plus penser que l'hypothèse évoquée précédemment et me donnant comme vie antérieure un ours est bien plus vraie.

Une fois arrivée je demandais aux Elfes si je pouvais avoir un thé au lait bien chaud ainsi qu'une ou deux baguettes de pain et un pot de Nutella. Quoi vous aviez toujours pas remarqué que je mangeais beaucoup ? Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je mange mon petit déjeuner à midi et demi devrai y changer quoi que ce soit.

Je m'installais donc à une table et attendis qu'on me serve mon pitit déjeuner tout en réfléchissant. En effet mon frère m'avais dit qu'il viendrait, mais quelques questions s'imposaient, telles que : quand viendrait-il ? Et pour combien de temps ? Au moins une semaine j'espère ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et il était la seule raison pour laquelle je revenais à la "maison" pendant les vacances –excepté celles d'été vu que je n'avais pas le choix. JE VEUX VOIR MON GRAND FRERE ! oups je suis repartie…mais j'y peux rien, il est la seule personne auquel je tiens vraiment sauf peut être Inya et pourtant je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'il y a deux jours, on pourrais aussi considérer Hagrid comme l'un de me amis… dire que les personnes avec qui j'ai le plus d'atomes crochu sont un fuyard, Un géant accusé à tord de meurtre et une elfe "renégate"… D'ailleurs, comme on dit : quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, et Inya se dirigeai vers moi avec tout ce que j'avais demandé…franchement j'adore ces elfes, quoi que je ne comprenne pas comment ils peuvent être heureux en servant les autres, moi je pourrais pas. La jeune Elfe posa le plateau devant moi et s'assit en face, de façon à pouvoir discuter, sans prêter attention aux regards outrés qu'échangeaient ses compagnons. Nous discutâmes pendant une dizaine de minutes où je lui conseillais quelques livres à lire pour sa culture générale, tandis qu'elle me donnait les thèmes qui l'intéressaient, avant de nous faire jeter dehors puisque les elfes avaient besoin de mettre les plats sur les tables. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle sur demande pour continuer notre discussion où je lui donnai quelques livres sur les différentes révolutions ayant existé –autant dire beaucoup- notamment celle de 1648 en Angleterre, ou celle des 13 colonies d'Amérique ect… et bien vite, Inya me parla de ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau du directeur, je pense d'ailleurs que celui-ci avait fait exprès qu'elle entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle me rapporta qu'il avait été prévu que mon frère vienne à Poudlard quelque jours après la rentrée -même si elle ne savais pas quand exactement ce serai entre le dimanche de la veille de rentrée et le mercredi d'après - mais ils ne savaient pas quand exactement il repartirait, ce qui était une assez bonne nouvelle puisque cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année-je rêve un peu, beaucoup, ok mais bon comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. YATTA!!! Onii-chan might be staying here until the end of this year! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Oups léger trouble de la langue…ça m'arrive de temps en temps Yatta veut dire génial en japonais et comme je l'ai déjà dit hier Onii-chan veut dire grand frère, le reste est une traduction de la phrase précédente en anglais. Plus quelques yeah (… mais là y a pas besoin de traduction…n'est-ce pas ?) et minus mon speach sur l'espoir qui fait vivre^^.

En tous cas j'ai passé les prochaines heures comme sur un nuage, en effet je quittais Inya une demi-heure plus tard pour me lire la huitième couleur, de la série des Annales du Disque-Monde de Terry Pratchett –le premier tome que je lui ai d'ailleurs conseillé. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cet auteur et son humour délirant…notamment Rincevent qui est un de mes personnages préférés…le pauvre, des fois on a l'impression qu'il est le pion préféré de la Dame…en fait quand on y réfléchit, c'est plutôt évident !

Enfin bref, j'avais passé l'après midi à lire si bien qu'au moment du repas –vers 19h00- j'avais déjà commencé le Huitième Sortilège –qui est le deuxième tome, ensuite vient la huitième fille. Cinq minutes après avoir reposé mon livre, je me convainquis –enfin- de me lever. Ce que je fis au bout de dix minutes que je passais à regarder le mur. Je crois n'avoir jamais pris autant de temps pour me lever lorsque je ne viens pas de me réveiller.

J'arrivais dans la grande salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rendit les personnes présentes muettes et lorsque le professeur Dumbledor me tendit les beignets d'aubergines aux épinards en racontant que l'Elfe qui les avait mis là lui avait dit que c'était pour une occasion spéciale, mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Je lui pris ensuite le plat des mains en le remerciant, fait quasi-impensable de ma part, et en me retenant de chantonner…Oui, avec du recul –bien que ce ne soit que quelques heures- je trouve ma réaction quelque peu excessive... Alors que j'enfournais mon beignet, je relevai la tête et m'arrêtais quelques instants, pour regarder les élèves et quelques professeurs qui continuaient à me fixer comme de carpes hors de l'eau. Je leur lançais un regard dédaigneux et finissais mon repas sans autre forme de procès, en ayant retrouvé mon sourire béat. Je crois bien que Black m'a fixé pendant tout le repas –Non !, je ne suis pas narcissique- me voir sourire comme ça doit vraiment être bizarre, voire effrayant. Ainsi je sortis de table 10 minutes après m'y être assise, le même sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, je finissais mon livre sur Jyuusei. Eh oui quand je m'y met je peux même en lire huit dans la même journée (même si cela ne m'est arrivé que deux fois)…Surtout quand j'aime la façon dont ils sont écris…en même temps j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire là, mais heureusement la rentrée c'est lundi donc mon frère devrait arriver dimanche comme les élèves dans le meilleur des cas. Allez, courage ma fille plus que…vendredi, samedi, dimanche, 3 jours et tu verras ton grand frère…surtout qu'entre temps tu as des devoirs à faire. Et n'essaye pas de penser qu'il arrivera plus tard pigé !

_Franchement vous trouvez pas ça effrayant la façon dont je me parle à moi-même ! ! Quoi que…J'ai personne d'autre à qui parler c'est juste pour m'éviter de devenir cinglée…et voilà que je me donne des excuses…vivement que mon frère arrive._

Je me promenais ensuite au bord du lac, pour ensuite me diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est un demi-géant – par sa mère- que l'on a renvoyé lors de sa…euh 3ème année je crois, parce qu'il avait soit disant fait sortir le monstre de la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard et ainsi, tué une sorcière née de parent moldus qui maintenant squatte les toilettes des filles sous l'apparence d'un fantôme du surnom de mimi-geignarde. Seulement toute personne connaissant un minimum Hagrid sait que, malgré son attrait pour les créatures étranges –qui, à part lui, élèverait une araignée géante ? -, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

Si j'apprends que vous ne connaissez rien de l'histoire de la chambre des secret je…

Ok je vous fais un résumé : Salazar Serpentard est l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudelard –d'où le nom accordé à l'une des quatre maisons, et vous connaissez ainsi les noms des trois autres - et accessoirement xénophobe, ou raciste (je ne vois pas vraiment de différence), le fait est qu'il rejette tout ce qui a rapport aux moldus. En tout cas, cet intolérant ne voulait pas que des sorciers ayant des parents moldus –appelés Sang-de-Bourbe par les partisans de notre serpent- étudient à Poudlard. Comme les trois autres considéraient ça injuste pour ces élèves ils refusèrent et S.S. (ce nom lui va plutôt bien) créa la Chambre des Secrets où il enferma une créature mortelle et seul un ou une de ses descendant(e)s pourrai ouvrir cette salle et contrôler ce monstre. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ledit monstre…Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de voir son meurtrier, Mimi –et je suis dur qu'elle dit vrai- est persuadée d'avoir été tuée par la Créature (ouh ça fait peur), elle dit avoir vu deux grand yeux, puis être morte. Les autres élèves furent pétrifiés…en tous cas il n'y a qu'un seul –dans les animaux géants connus- animal capable de faire ces deux choses là, un Basilic…enfin ce n'est que mon avis si ça se trouve cette bestiole n'est répertoriée dans aucun livre.

Toujours est-il que Dumbledore, en personne presque censée que je suis sure qu'il est –je dis "presque" parce qu'il semble avoir un étrange attrait pour les chaussettes…-, a su qu'Hagrid n'avait rien fait mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa condamnation, il n'était que professeur de métamorphose à l'époque, aussi, bien qu'on lui ait cassé sa baguette et qu'il fut renvoyé de Poudelard, Dumby le garda en tant que…Garde chasse, je vois pas d'autre mots.

DONC !, je m'en allais voir notre demi-géant au grand cœur et aux biscuits infectes !

Je toquais à sa porte et attendis 5 minutes, puis 10, avant de le voir sortir de la forêt interdite, un poulain argenté dans les bras…? Je me précipitais vers lui pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et vis qu'il avait l'air assez gravement blessé, que le poulain était en fait un bébé licorne et que, vu son aspect, il n'était pas né il y a longtemps…Une ou deux heures tout au plus. J'allais questionner le garde chasse mais il me fit un signe bizarre en direction de sa cabane. Je supposais que cela voulais dire "on verra tout à l'heure, pour l'instant on rentre", aussi fis-je de mon mieux pour l'aider à marcher vers sa cabane…autant dire que je ne lui fus pas d'une grande aide.

Une fois rentrés dans la maison d'Hagrid, je le vis s'affairer pour nettoyer le…poulain –je ne connais pas le terme pour les licornes demain faudra que je cherche dans la bibliothèque, alors que je lui demandai si je pouvais l'aider d'une quelconque manière il me fit signe que non, il s'occuperait du poulain. Je regardai donc autour de moi et mon regard s'attarda quelques minutes sur des tranches de steak cru.

A ce moment Hagrid se retourna, le poulain était lavé et reposait dans une serviette, sur le lit du demi-géant qui tendait la main vers les tranches de steak. Je l'en empêchait en lui tapant la main et sortit un baume de ma poche, en lui expliquant que Madame Pomfresh me l'avait donné car la dernière fois que j'étais venue la voir il y a trois semaines –ma dernière altercation "musclée" avec Black-, elle avait vu que j'avais bon nombre d'ecchymoses et de plaies. Elle ne m'a pas demandé où je les avais eu mais m'avais donné ce baume pour me soigner si je devais avoir des problèmes en dehors de l'école. Je le lui passais et vérifiais qu'il s'en passe bien sur ses plaies, même s'il devait le bruler.

Alors que j'attendais une explication il me dit qu'il devait d'abord en parler à Dumbledore et que je ferais mieux de rentrer dans mon dortoir et qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Ce que je finis par faire après quelques minutes à essayer de le convaincre de rester mais il resta intransigeant…fait plutôt rare de sa part.

Toujours est-il que je suis rentrée quelques minutes plus tard vers 23h00 et je me suis couchée…Ouah je me couche presque plus tôt que quand j'ai cours -_-…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews please and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter^^

vendredi 07 Aout 2009 (00:59)


End file.
